Gyro’s Weird Quest Part 2
Gyro’s Weird Quest Part 2 A New Member Approaches Last time on Gyro's Weird Quest our protagonist Gyro McApples went on an epic journey to school and he encountered the evil bully known as Johnny, who Gyro had to fight. During the fight with Johnny, Gyro unlocked his P.A.B (A.K.A Power of Anti-Bullying). After an intense fight with Johnny, Gyro sent Johnny to the Suspension Zone. After that he met Mr. Keemstar who told him about the P.A.B and the Power of Bullying (or P.B) and he also told Gyro that he must defeat the lord of all bullies, the Dark Lord. It was 10:30, which meant that Gyro had to skip school with his teacher Mr. Keemstar to defeat the Dark Lord and end all bullying. Gyro was sweating, scared, and nervous about the fact that he is skipping school, but Gyro knew that it was his destiny to end bullying in the world. Gyro knew that he would have to sacrifice his normal life in order to get rid of this evil. Then Mr. Keemstar walked up to Gyro and he told him that Gyro has to name his PAB. Gyro thought hard about the name of his PAB, as it was necessary to have a cool and hip superpower name. After 20 minutes he thought of his favorite show Bob the Builder, so he named his PAB Bob Builder! "Very noice," said Mr. Keemstar as he did the OK emoji with his hand, "We must continue our journey to defeat the Dark Lord and his evil bullyings, but first I must take you to the Bully Hunter HQ!” Our heroes were making their way to the Bully Hunter HQ when they met a mysterious man in a pink robe wearing a hoodie that concealed his identity. He then slowly walked up to Gyro and said, "I'm not your enemy, as I want to end bullying too." Gyro then asked the mysterious stranger, "Are you on a journey to defeat the Dark Lord as well?" "Nnnnyyeess, and may I join your weird quest to stop bullying?" answered the Mysterious Stranger. Then Gyro replied saying, "OH YEAH BOY!" "The name's Johnny Johnny," said the Stranger as he removed the hoodie to reveal the face of Johnny. This news shocked both Mr. Keemstar and Gyro. Then they both felt weak and they couldn't stand up. Gyro felt that something was draining his life force and he immediately suspected it was Johnny. When Gyro was about to blackout he heard It’s Everyday Bro playing and he sees a blond man with a receding hairline wearing an Ohio Fried Chicken shirt, some gay blue jeans, and a Rolex jump out of a bush and dab. Both Gyro and Mr. Keemstar were incapacitated and the former bully Johnny had to fight the bully by himself. The bully dabbed and said, “The Dark Lord told me to follow you, now get bullied, hater!” Johnny felt as if his energy was being drained every time the man dabbed, but Johnny was still conscious because he was also "borrowing" the bully's chocolate with his PAB Yes Papa. Johnny then screamed Yes Papa to "borrow" his Rolex and a car. Yes Papa can “borrow” anything every time Johnny says Yes Papa. Johnny then picked up Gyro and Mr. Keemstar’s unconscious bodies and threw them into the backseat of the car. Johnny then threw the Rolex into a bush and got into the driver's seat. As he started the car, Johnny heard the bully scream, "With my PB Everyday Bro, I shall dab on you so hard that you will be sent to the Suspension Zone!" Then Johnny let out a giant REEEEEEEEEEE as he drove away.